1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotatable bracket of a monitor, and more particularly to one which is manually rotatable to turn a screen of the monitor to a preferred angle as required by a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A rotatable bracket for a monitor or the like is used commonly in a personal computer. FIG. 4 illustrates a conventional rotatable bracket including a base plate 30, a rotatable receptacle 40 rotatably connected to the base plate 30 by means of a linking plate 50. FIG. 5 illustrates an exploded view of the bracket of FIG. 4. The base plate 30 comprises an annular protrusion 31 projected from an upper surface therefrom, a circular protrusion 32 projected from the upper surface substantially at the center of the annular protrusion 31, and a bar 33 projecting from an upper surface of the circular protrusion 32. A space is defined between the annular protrusion 31 and the circular protrusion 32. The rotatable receptacle 40 has a lower shell bottom 42 shaped to be rotatably received in the space defined between the annular protrusion 31 and the circular protrusion 32. An elongated hole 41 is defined in substantially a central portion of the rotatable receptacle 40 and rotatably engaged with the circular protrusion 32 of the base plate 30, with an upper portion including the bar 33 of the circular protrusion 32 passing upward through the elongated hole 41. A slot 51 defined in the linking plate 50 is engaged with the bar 33 of the circular protrusion 32 of the base plate 30 thus limiting the rotatable receptacle 40 between the linking plate 50 and the base plate 30. Two holes in the linking plate 50 and two holes in the circular protrusion 32 are mated with each other and are connected by two screws 55, thus further increasing the connection between the linking plate 50 and the base plate 30. The rotatable receptacle 40 has two walls 43 formed beside the elongated hole 41. The linking plate 50 has two wings 52 extending from the periphery thereof. The wings 52 of the linking plate 50 and the two walls 43 of the rotatable receptacle 40 cooperate to limit the rotatable receptacle 40 to rotate in an angular range with respect to the base plate 30.
However, the conventional rotatable bracket has some drawbacks to be overcome. Firstly, the base plate 30, the rotatable receptacle 40, and the linking plate 50 each require a corresponding mold for fabrication, thus the total tooling cost is relatively expensive. Secondly, the assembly work of the conventional rotatable bracket is troublesome and takes time. For example, to thread the screws into the corresponding holes takes time. It is requisite to provide a new rotatable bracket which includes fewer parts thus requiring fewer molds for fabrication of the parts and less time to assemble the parts into the rotatable bracket.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional rotatable bracket.